Gone So Long
by fangrai-infatuation
Summary: Gone So Long - Breathe Carolina Fang wakes up after being stuck in the crystal for over a thousand years. An image pops in her head and all she knows is that she has to find this woman once again.


**A/N: so this isn't my first songfic but i haven't done one in awhile. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now and this song just reminds me of Fang and Lightning -u- enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

Leaves rustled in the wind and through the trees as the stars began to disappear. The moon had shed its light and was giving out as the sun was preparing to take its place. The loose leaves had broken from their respective branches and began rolling and fluttering along the ground. A few brushed against the tanned skin of the woman that lies motionless for the time being. Her breaths were soft and even as she slept, but as the leaves left a tingling sensation across her exposed arms, torso and legs, her eyes fluttered. The sound of the rustling was familiar to her, but she wasn't quite sure where she was. She didn't remember. Everything was hazy at the moment.

_My eyes open to the sound _

_of a song I've heard_

_Don't know the name_

_But I know all the words_

_The sun came up_

_Crawling to the front seat_

_Memories_

_Leaving me_

_Was it all a dream I had_

_Time for us to wake up_

Half open eyes gazed up at the sky as the sun filtered through the trees, warming her once cold body. She figured she should stand, get used to her legs for a second time. Wait . . . What was happening for a second time? This was the first time she had—no. This is how she felt last time when she came out of crystal stasis. How long had it been? Where was Vanille? The huntress turned over and lifted herself from the ground, stumbling a bit as her legs began to shake from being stationary for so long. She stretched. A series of satisfying pops came to her ears as her back was relinquished of the pressure it had.

Then a face flashed into her head. She gripped the tree beside her as the memories came flooding back, then began to disappear just as quickly. But that face. Those eyes, that pink hair, that occasional soft smile, were they all a dream? Were they just part of some cruel thing Etro had made up? They couldn't have been. Not a chance. Lightning. That was the name that rang out. And the destination was clear. The woman pushed off the tree and began sprinting through.

_I'll save my words_

_To make the most of it_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_Do you still remember my touch_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_Do you still remember my touch_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

The forest was a blur of oranges and reds and yellows and browns as Fang sped past, her feet slapping onto the dead leaves and leaving them crushed in her wake. She had one thing on her mind and one thing only.

Lightning.

She thought she remembered everything. She knew they were close. Just how close were they? Why was she so desperate to see her? She knew the pinkette would be angry at her. She would be mad for disappearing for as long as they did. But then she knew that they would share an embrace. Why was this so familiar to her? How did she know how the woman would respond? So many questions rushed through her head, but slowly and surly, the memories were beginning to return.

She wondered if Lightning remembered her and all of the contact they had shared. A picture of their hands pressed together flashed into her head. It went away quickly, however, and was replaced by another image. One where Fang sat behind the shorter woman with her arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled. Still, though, she wondered if the latter remembered.

_The streetlights passing_

_Every one gets me a heartbeat closer_

_To where it started beating_

She had made it to the outside of a city. The path was lined with tall streetlights. She knew she was getting close. Her heart leaped every time she passed one. The sun was high in the center of the sky, indicating that it was noon. The woman was worn out from running such a distance, but it didn't bother her. She had grown up learning to cope with exhaustion. If you grew fatigued in the middle of the Archlyte Steppe, then you were toast. You had to learn to carry yourself back home even if you were on the brink of collapsing. It was better to collapse at home than in a monster infested plain.

Fang knew how close she was to _her _home. Lightning's home. They had lived together. Every step she took, every streetlight that passed her, her heart would beat faster than it had before. It was also returning to the place where it all began.

_Keep me feeling safe and sound_

_When everything that's right is upside down_

_Was it all a dream I hade_

_Time for us to wake up_

_I'll save my words_

_To make the most of it_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_Do you still remember my touch_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_Do you still remember my touch_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_If I have you I'll be home_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

The huntress glanced up at the sky as dark clouds began to cover the sun. It looked like rain. That didn't matter. If she had to greet her past love in the rain, then so be it. The familiar lips of the other would warm her from the inside. The gentle but calloused hands against her own damaged ones would keep her safe. They wouldn't ever let her go again. And Fang knew that this time. She knew that Lightning wouldn't let anyone tear them apart again. That is, if she remembered.

Having regained her energy, Fang took off again. She raced past the passersby, occasionally ramming into them and shouting back an apathetic "sorry" as she continued her journey. The only thing on her mind was finally holding the woman close after so many years. She would truly be home.

_The world still moves on_

_I'm sorry I made you wait_

_I wish that I, I could stay_

_The world still moved on_

_I lived for this_

_But I'd die for you_

_The world still moves on_

_I'm sorry I made you wait_

_I wish that I, I could stay_

_The world still moves on_

_I lived for this_

_But I'd die for you_

_The world still moves on_

As Fang arrived at the house, her heart raced. She had really made it. But by this time, the stars had reappeared and the moon once again reclaimed its place in the night sky. She began her stride towards the front door. She climbed the three steps that rest before it and slowly walked up to it, holding out her fist ready to knock. She hesitated. What if she had found another? If Fang could talk her into a relationship, then surly anyone else could. After all, time didn't stop when she was in the crystal. Everything kept moving. Nothing stopped for her.

But she knocked anyway. It was worth a shot, right? There was no answer for a while and Fang began to feel her palms sweat. Lightning had always been the only person to cause such nervousness within her. Before they started their relationship, she would always feel her mouth run dry before speaking to the Cocoonian. Her knees would even sometimes grow weak and her palms would sweat just like they were doing now.

The door opened and there stood the pinkette, her expression one of shock and sadness. She must be thinking she's dreaming. Lightning took a small step back and shook her head, obvious tears welling up in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Her hand slowly reached out to touch the entity before her. She was real. The hand was cold against Fang's exposed stomach, but she didn't care. The tears slid down Lightning's cheeks, but she didn't bother with wiping them away. The Pulsian reached out and touched her rough hand to the wet face, running her thumbs over the damp skin to rid them of their tears.

And they embraced. They stood there for a long time without speaking. Only Lightning's soft sobs filled the air until Fang whispered in her ear. "I never meant to be gone so long."

_Do you still remember my touch_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_Do you still remember my touch_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_If I have you I'll be home_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_Do you still remember my touch_

_I never meant to be gone so long_


End file.
